Vida
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Historia rara de un solo capítulo como festejo atrasado del cumpleaños de Shun de Anrómeda, poderoso y noble caballero de bronce. Es más bien un momento que se sitúa al inicio de la Saga de Hades.


La autora llega, se asoma un poco apenada, ve la mesa donde hubo un pastel, en torno a la cual se escucharon felicitaciones, donde se apretaron abrazos y se desearon porvenires buenos. ¡Chin!, llegué tarde, se lamenta dejando en la mesa vacía un pastel redondo, de chocolate, con las velitas apagadas. Espero que todavía sea tiempo…

Hace un par de días, lectores, fue el cumpleaños del dueño de mis quincenas, alias Shun (todavía siento raro que un personaje de ficción celebre un cumpleaños, jajaja, y más raro que dichos personajes sigan cumpliendo los mismos años que tienen, según yo). Bueno, sin tanto rollo, un poco retrasada, dejo a su consideración esta rara historia que se me ocurrió hace poco, espero les guste y celebren conmigo, aunque sea un poco tarde, pues no tuve tiempo de terminarla hasta hoy… Gracias **SakuraK Li** (insisto, amiga, hubo Shunny en el capítulo de Mazmorras, casi todo giró en torno a él, presente o ausente), **InatZiggy-Stardust** (espero verte por acá, amiga, y que la escuela no te tenga tan ocupada), **Yhemira**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **Geminisnocris**, L**iluel Azul**, en fin, a quienes se han asomado a leer mis perversiones, desvaríos y depresiones.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, felicidades atrasadas al dulce, noble y poderoso (¡ah, cómo de que no!) peliverde que ha inspirado a más de una. Buen provecho, espero que les guste el chocolate de este pastel…

**Vida**

Viene, alguien viene. ¿Te escondes? Cierto, no lo has olvidado. Esas formas emergiendo de entre lo líquido de la noche, sus cuerpos, meros despojos, arrastrándose sobre la tierra que antes que ellos pisaran los caballeros de bronce y tú misma, sobre esta apartada zona del Santuario donde dijiste vayan y tengan los ojos bien abiertos, donde ordenaste vigilen los alrededores porque hay un cosmos enemigo, un aura oscurísima que podría terminar de derruir lo que queda del hogar de Athena. Vayan, vayan, vigilen, vigilen, repites, hasta el cansancio, pretendiendo así conjurar la visión que no te ha abandonado, que, piensas, no te abandonará jamás porque ha quedado grabada a golpe de cincel en tus retinas. Vayan, vigilen, qué error, tremenda equivocación. Estúpida, te dices, sin saber por qué. Y no deberías insultarte; al fin y al cabo, a solas o en compañía de los caballeros de bronce, habría sido lo mismo: unas formas que se materializan en mitad de una noche sin luna. Pero no; no es así. Estando con los otros, tal vez, habrías confundido esas formas con cualquier sombra, con la tuya, con la de tus compañeros.

Pero eso no puede ser. No puedes regresar el reloj y tampoco te es posible fingir que no pasó. Aquellas siluetas caminaron sobre los terrenos del Santuario y se alejaron así, sin más, sin darte la importancia de alguien que ocupa un espacio y en un segundo, se convierte en testigo de su andar. Caminaron y se alejaron, se alejaron como ahora alguien está cada vez más cerca de tu punto de observación.

¿Quién? Tu corazón empieza a tomar velocidad, a golpearte con fuerza al fondo del pecho, debajo de tu armadura de plata. La de un caballero femenino. ¿De verdad es tan poderosa? No lo crees ahora. O los habría difuminado a aquellos seres, los habría disuelto entre los muchos bloques de mármol. O en este momento silenciaría los golpes que da tu corazón, su sincronía con esa silueta que sigue avanzando hacia donde estás.

¿Quién anda ahí?, dices; ahora tu voz es un grito, un punto de apoyo. Muéstrate, ordenas. Soy amigo, responde la silueta, alza un brazo, agita la mano. En la espalda carga una enorme caja de Pandora. Sonríes en cuanto tienes a ese guerrero al alcance de la vista. Es el caballero de Andrómeda. Es Shun.

Athena ha ordenado mantenerlo fuera del Santuario. Como a Seiya, a Hyoga y a Ikki; si cualquiera de ellos viola los límites del territorio de la diosa, será considerado un traidor, un rebelde. Y cualquier habitante del Santuario sabe qué significa eso: la pena de muerte.

Una ejecución. La sola palabra, la simple idea, suelta el curare de su núcleo e inunda tu paladar. Shun podría morir si se adentra un paso más. Así se lo haces saber. Shun, ¿qué haces aquí?, dices, vamos, vete, ¿no recibiste las órdenes de Athena o piensas desobedecerlas? Ella en persona ha ordenado que ustedes, caballeros de bronce, permanezcan fuera del Santuario.

Shun te ha escuchado; hablas lo suficientemente alto. Te oyó pero sigue ahí, de pie, sin moverse. No puede creerlo, dice. Tú afianzas los pies en el suelo y lo amenazas con las manos, con tu cosmos, que empiezas a elevar como si se tratara de un oponente. No, no pienso a pelear contigo; no eres mi enemiga, continúa el caballero, aferra las correas de la enorme caja a su espalda y tú no puedes sino acercarte a su rostro pálido, todavía sosteniendo tu cosmos. Es él, sigue siendo el mismo, el del agua serena y verde en la mirada, el de la apenas sonrisa en la palidez de su rostro amable.

Te acercas. Paso a paso, no quieres romper esa ilusión de inocencia. Dejas de amenazarlo y observas sus ojos, temerosa del reflejo que pudieran devolverte. Ahí vas, como si cualquiera de los dos fuera a romperse. Viajan tus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, posándose al fin en la clavícula, tan frágil como la de otros seres vivos. Tomas valor, un respiro, te asomas al fin. Bajo las aletas de tu nariz, bajo la máscara, cuelga una sonrisa. No están, aquellos seres no se dibujan en el reflejo verde que el caballero de Andrómeda te entrega de ti misma. Quizá sea su inocencia, tal vez porque no llegó unos minutos antes.

¿Qué tienes, estás bien?, escuchas. Y su voz, tan diferente al arrastrarse de un montón de harapos sobre el nocturno terreno pedregoso, tan luminosa, no es tanto una pregunta como una invitación. Invitación que aceptas. Porque te apoderas de las correas de la urna para dejar esta última en el suelo. Porque tus dedos comienzan a buscar el pálpito de un organismo cuyas venas se ven surcadas por la vida. Porque retiras los tirantes blancos, te deshaces de la delgada playera verde y deslizas las manos debajo de la tela del pantalón un poco sucia y sientes en el cuello la tibieza de un aliento que se acelera, como el tuyo, que indica que no hay sólo muerte en este paraje lleno de pedruscos que homenajean a guerreros caídos.

Shun, dices, para neutralizar el veneno que el grito ahogado de antes te dejara dentro. Shun. Y mientras sientes sus caderas, muy tibias, aún bajo la tela, sientes su espalda baja, sus músculos endurecidos por el entrenamiento, el vello fino que siembra en tus dedos el tacto del durazno. Entonces ya no puedes evitarlo. Buscas una cremallera como si de una misión de vida o muerte se tratara, deslizas hacia los pies una prenda, te desnudas.

Las piezas de tu armadura de plata yacen junto a la enorme caja de Pandora, junto a esa prenda verde y a los pantalones blancos, junto al eterno calzado marrón. No sirvieron, piensas, de nada sirvieron, ni siquiera la máscara, pues la visión anterior a la llegada del caballero de Andrómeda traspasó sus junturas para arañarte por completo, dejándote un recuerdo de surcos sangrantes.

Qué bueno que no los viste, Shun, dices, le dices no con palabras sino con la uña del dedo índice presionando sobre su pecho, tan duro y tan suave a un tiempo, tan protector, te habrías asustado, quizá, como yo. El eco de tu imaginaria voz comienza a surcar las leves corrientes de aire nocturnas y aquí, junto a la tumba de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, muy cerca de la de Afrodita de Piscis, te quitas la máscara y la colocas sobre el rostro de tu acompañante; así no tendrás que matarlo o amarlo.

Más de un escalofrío recorre al caballero de bronce bajo tu tacto. Quizás acabo de mostrárselos, te recriminas, quizá conoce ya la apariencia de ese par de sombras que pasaron junto a ti cuando Jabu y los otros se fueron. Pero sus manos presionando tus hombros te tranquilizan. Entonces tomas confianza. Y no nada más dibujas las palabras en su torso con tus uñas largas mientras las piensas, no; ahora te atreves a verterlas, verdosas, como un pantano que, sin embargo, resultará inofensivo para el caballero de Andrómeda, estás segura, pues su inherente nobleza no puede mancharse. Ojalá no hubiera estado a solas, dices, recorres a besos sus hombros, mostrándole la vulnerabilidad que mantienes oculta a fin de cumplir con la misión de los guerreros de Athena. Y entonces no es posible detenerse: las confesiones brotan, los labios buscan, los besos son flores sobre la piel. Jabu y los demás no estuvieron aquí para volverme, para hundir la mirada en el metal que los cubre. La armadura. La mía, de plata, hecha para proteger un cuerpo femenino, no fue suficiente. Y ojalá lo hubiera sido, Shun. Así, la noche habría continuado negra y punteada de clavos argentinos, como la de ayer y la de antes de antier, como… No, como la de mañana no. Porque después de hoy las noches del Santuario no serán vacías ni tranquilas. Y tampoco el pasadizo para llegar a otro día, a otra esperanza. No. Pero aquí, sumergida en tu cuello, el hocico de bestia que son las noches por venir puede disimularse un poco. En la tibieza de tus hombros hay olvido, Shun, hay regodeo de aves y plantas silvestres en constante crecimiento, hay también una gota de esa esperanza que acaba de escabullirse en un agujero próximo a una lápida.

Te detienes, de pronto. Has tropezado con tu propia máscara, puesta sobre otro rostro, y de golpe adivinas las pupilas verdes de Shun, llenas de interrogantes. No es nada, dices, sonríes, antes de besar esos labios de plata que se han vuelto parte de tu rostro. Nada, repites y sientes la respuesta del caballero bajo tus caderas, su movimiento, el que revuelve el terreno del cementerio un poco más… Como antes aquellas sombras. No me hagas caso, insistes. Pero Shun debe saber. Porque te tiende sobre los terrones que antes deshiciera su propia espalda, porque acuna tu rostro y susurra un olvídalo que te recorre desde el cabello hasta los pies.

¿Cómo olvidarte de ellos?, te preguntas, agradecida, sin embargo, por el consejo. Cómo…, empiezas a decir, pero las manos de Shun no te lo permiten. A tientas, cubren tus labios antes de volver a colocar sobre tu rostro la máscara de plata. Y desde ahí, desde el interior frío del metal, sientes el cosquilleo de sus labios en tu cuello, el de sus caricias: viaja por tus hombros y vientre, erizándote los senos, y va a morir sobre tus caderas, entre tus piernas.

Es tal el carácter de tormenta de esas caricias, que terminas comprendiéndolo; por lo menos eso esperas, pues no quieres sentir el desamparo del testigo solitario: el caballero de Andrómeda también vio de frente a aquellas sombras, restos de los caballeros dorados que murieran durante el enfrentamiento de doce horas contra los de bronce, restos inoculados con el hedor de los habitantes del sepulcro, secos de vida hasta hoy en la tarde, hasta hoy en el momento del anochecer, y devueltos al mundo de los seres que respiran por medio de artes desconocidas, insuficientes sin embargo para darles la apariencia resplandeciente de cuando estaban vivos y protegían dos de las Doce Casas, la cuarta y la última. Shun, los viste también, susurras entre una respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Y su respuesta es el silencio, es su lengua probando lo fresco de tu máscara, sus manos recorriéndote los brazos, asiendo las tuyas al fin.

Así podría olvidarse la muerte, sobre todo esa tan cercana, tan viscosa, piensas, así, protegidos en el dosel de la tibieza y el palpitar de un cuerpo que se apropia del nuestro, así como el nuestro se apropia de él. Y de pronto la amenaza contra el Santuario, aunque sigue latente, próxima, no tiene la apariencia putrefacta de un montón de fango escapándose del sepulcro, arrastrándose por entre las lápidas; por el contrario, es algo conocido, son los cabellos claros de tonalidad azul, como los ojos, son dos brazos, dos piernas, un torso, un cosmos, quizás, diferente, oscuro, pero al final, un conjunto del que las miradas no escaparán, ni ellas ni los ataques.

**X – X – X – X**

**El Fénix se acerca a paso de locomotora. ¡Pseudoescribidora de quinta!, grita. La autora se encoge de hombros con una media sonrisa, a Shun seguro le gustó, dice, los párrafos se escuchan muy bien. Pero el Fénix no comparte esa opinión… ¡Ya verás!, amenaza mientras persigue a la autora, quien sólo atina a correr.**


End file.
